


One of these days I'm going to get to 10

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drifting Apart, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Other, stone skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: Cat waits for her best friend at the lake.
Relationships: Catherine La Paw/Fiona Fantine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	One of these days I'm going to get to 10

Cat kicked a pebble into the lake.

She should be here by now. It’s been _months_ since they had last seen each other. Months since Cat last tasted her homemade tuna soup. Months since they’d gone birdwatching and took turns trying to snipe at each other’s discoveries.

She scanned the forest behind her one more time before plopping onto one of the rocks overlooking the lake.

This lake was one of their favourite places. They had spent countless hours finding the perfect angle to throw pebbles so they’d skip the most times. Cat’s record was 10. Fee’s was 9. Cat remembered how happy she was when Fee’s pebble lost momentum after the 9th skip.

_‘Ah hah! You didn’t beat me, you didn’t beat me!’ Cat chanted while dancing in a circle on her rock. Her friend, sat on the rock to her right, wore an expression of fake disappointment as she watched Cat. She always did that. She did it because it made Cat laugh harder._

_‘You know Cat, one of these days I’m going to get to 10.’_

_Cat stopped dancing and smiled serenely. ‘You wish.’_

_Her friend picked up another pebble._

_‘Richard proposed last night.’_

_Cat froze. The silence stretched like an elastic band between them._

_‘I didn’t-’ Cat’s gaze was fixed firmly on the lake. ‘I didn’t know you two were serious.’_

_Her best friend’s eyes narrowed. ‘I told you we were. He is special, Cat. I’ve told you that many times but you never listen.’_

_‘Of course I listen!’_

_‘No, you don’t,’ her friend pressed on. ‘You think that no man is good enough for me just like you think no man will ever be good enough for you. But I am telling you, Cat, he is it for me. No one understands me like he does.’_

_The lake was deathly still. It was like the fish were holding their breath._

_‘No one, huh,’ Cat sighed._

_‘No I didn’t mean-’_

_‘I got what you meant Fee. My best friend in the whole world thinks that someone who has known her for less than a year understands her more than I do.’_

_‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-’_

_Cat lithely hopped over to her friend’s rock and gripped her shoulders between her paws._

_‘It’s okay,’ she affirmed. ‘I’ve known you since we were 5, I know you well enough to know when you mean something. I guess I am just really afraid of losing you. This is a big change in not only your life, but also mine.’ She dropped her gaze. ‘What if we don’t get to hang out as much anymore?’_

_‘We will. We have to.’ Fee gripped her friend’s paws tightly._

_‘Really?’_

_‘Yes, really. You are my best friend in the whole world too and marriage is not going to change that.’_

_Cat pulled Fee into a tight hug. ‘God, I hope you’re right.’_

Fiona and Richard got married on April 19, 2018 on a warm, spring day. Cat was the Best Woman (she had insisted on the title). She performed a new piece choreographed especially for the wedding and to her surprise, it reduced Fee to tears.

Little did she expect that the next week, Fee would move away with Richard to the big city.

The opening notes of _Beautiful Ghosts_ filled the air.

Cat pressed ‘Accept’.

‘Hey Fee.’

‘Hey Cat! I’m so sorry but I just found out… Richard is planning a picnic for me.’

_Here we go._

‘Even if I come after, the bus takes 3 hours so I don’t think I’ll be able to get back before nightfall.’

Cat’s head hurt. She didn’t think she could hear any more excuses.

‘Fee please, we haven’t seen each other in months. You promised it wouldn’t be like this when you got married.’

‘I’ll make it up to you, I promise. It’s just this month is really hectic.’ _Like it always is._ ‘I am sure we can find a time that works soon.’

‘Yeah, I’m sure.’

An awkward silence followed.

‘Happy birthday Fee. Say hi to Richard for me.’

‘Thank you, talk to you soon. So sorry again.’

_Click._

Cat threw a pebble in the lake before she went home. It skipped 9 times.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews give me joy.
> 
> I am currently playing Catherine La Paw (a Tabaxi Monk) in a thrilling game of D&D.


End file.
